


Ramen, helado y galletas

by Dyadra



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Pirates, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: ¿Qué tesoro hay detrás de la pequeña puerta sin ventanas?





	Ramen, helado y galletas

 

Kim Heechul se revuelve entre las mantas de su pequeña cama. Se incorpora, tiene los ojos aún cerrados y estira los brazos para desperezarse. Levanta las mantas, sale de la cama y se pone las botas que están a un costado, sale del camarote y en el pasillo no encuentra a nadie. Mira a la derecha y se detiene un segundo observando la pequeña puerta sin ventanas al fondo del corredor; él sabe que detrás de ella hay un tesoro. En ese breve lapso, lo púnico que escucha es el golpeteo de las olas y siente el ligero vaivén de la superficie del suelo. Sin embargo, ¿qué tesoro hay detrás de la pequeña puerta sin ventanas?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— pregunta alguien a su izquierda. Seungri saca a Heechul de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta y éste responde de forma automática:

—Sí, estoy bien.

Apenas lo dice, sus palabras le hacen eco en la cabeza. ¿Está bien?

—Genial, el capitán me envió a verte. Hay buen clima allá afuera, deberías tomar aire.

—Ahora voy.

Seungri regresa sobre sus pasos, atraviesa la puerta de una sola ventana redonda que da al exterior y desaparece. Heechul cierra la puerta de su camarote y lo sigue, abre la puerta y lo recibe la brisa marina y las risas masculinas de tres hombres parados cerca del mastil, al centro del barco. El chico se detiene en el marco de la puerta y mira el colorido atuendo de esas personas, los conoce a todos: el que había preguntado si estaba bien, el que se partía a carcajadas, el que llevaba un extravagante sombrero en la cabeza… incluso sabía que éste último era el capitán.

—Te ves adormilado, ¿seguro de que estás bien?— pregunta éste—. Llegaremos a tierra en unas horas, buscaremos un médico para que te revise.

—Estoy bien, capitán. Es un simple mareo.

—Los piratas no se marean, estúpido— ríe T.O.P desde el lado izquierdo. No lo había visto antes.

Heechul también ríe.

—Pues éste sí— dice al voltear a verlo, sin embargo, su mirada pasa de su objetivo a un extraño objeto a distancia—. ¿Qué es eso?

Todos siguen su mirada y GD saca un catalejo del interior de su chaqueta, se acerca a la orilla y se lo lleva al ojo izquierdo.

—De acuerdo, muchachos, tendremos invitados en seis minutos— anunció—. El rey quiere su tesoro de vuelta, ¡pero no ha entendido que ya es nuestro!

Repentinamente, Hee nota que el barco está lleno de piratas y todos corren a tomar sus puestos.

—T.O.P, Heechul— exclama el capitán—, resguarden el botín. Tiene que llegar intacto a tierra o no hay pago.

—¡Sí, capitán!— exclaman.

Ambos corren hacia los camarotes, se detienen frente a la pequeña puerta del final del pasillo y T.O.P desenfunda la espada que lleva en el cinto.

—Siempre que nadie lo ve, hace lo mismo— escucha decir. El mareo vuelve.

—¿Qué?— pregunta a su compañero.

—No dije nada— responde éste.

El barco da una sacudida y se escucha un gran bullicio afuera.

—Ya llegaron— dice T.O.P—. Me muero de ganas por partirle el cuello al coronel Choi, estoy seguro de que viene con ellos.

Su voz resulta repentinamente lejana. La oración pierde sentido.

—Ajá— dice, intentando repetir en su cabeza lo que le acaba de decir para asegurarse de que entendió. ¿Estaba enfermo?                  

—Creí que estarías más emocionado— continúa el otro—. No es nuestra primera batalla contra la corona, ayer decías que te habría gustado tener un buen enfrentamiento antes de dejar la isla.

Hee está por responder, pero un rechinido lo interrumpe. Alguien está forzando la puerta de una sola ventana circular. Una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Heechul sin que él mismo lo note, saca una espada del cinto como si fuese cosa de todos los días, la puerta se abre con un gran estruendo y es atravesada por el coronel Choi Si Won, el teniente Lee Hyuk Jae y el príncipe Dong Young Bae.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, coronel— dice T.O.P.

—Se está haciendo un hábito, Seung Hyun— responde.

—Deja ese tono familiar, eres un fastidio.

—¿Dónde está lady Hyorin?

—Eso no te importa.

—Lady Hyorin es mi prometida, está bajo la protección de la corona— terció el príncipe.

—Es hija del Rey Park Jin Young y la quiere de vuelta.

Se escuchan golpes detrás de la puerta pequeña que los piratas custodian.

—¡Lady Hyorin!— exclama el príncipe. Levanta su espada para atacar a Heechul, éste responde el ataque y, en cuanto las espadas chocan, despierta.

 

Kim Hee Chul se incorpora, esta vez en el sofá de la sala de práctica.

—¡Hyung despertó!— exclama Donghae.

—¿Estaba dormido?— susurra el pelirrojo. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y le parece que su cabello es demasiado suave. La nueva marca que le había dado Gun Hee estaba haciendo efecto.

—Geez— sisea Hyuk Jae— intenté despertarte hace un rato, pero siempre te duermes cuando te quedas solo.

La última frase resuena en sus oídos. Le parece haberla escuchado antes… ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba haberse dormido ahí. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que, en efecto, está en la sala de prácticas, hay una caja de botellas de agua, cuatro toallas pequeñas, una laptop, la cámara de video está apagada y, en los espejos que cubren la pared, puede verse a si mismo con ropa de deporte.

—Todo fue un sueño— musita.

Se sienta en el sofá y Hyuk y Hae caminan hasta él; se sientan simultáneamente a sus costados.

—¿Nos contarás tu sueño?— pregunta Hae.

—También estoy esperando— dice Hyuk.

Heechul ladea la cabeza por la repentina atención recibida, pero comienza a narrar su sueño. Conforme avanza, se da cuenta de lo inverosímil que resulta.

—Espera un segundo— interrumpe Hae—, ¿eras parte de Big Bang en tu sueño, hyung? ¿Nos vas a dejar?

Los ojos de Donghae enrojecen y Heechul entiende que va a llorar.

—Fue un sueño, tranquilo— responde.

—Es cierto, hyung no secuestraría a Min Hyorin antes de su boda.

—¿Hay una boda?— terció alguien desde la entrada.

—¡Siwon!— exclama Hyuk—. Heechul hyung soñó que Big Bang era un grupo de piratas y él era uno de ellos, por cierto, yo era un atractivo teniente.

Heechul voltea a ver a Siwon y se sobresalta. El muchacho llevaba un traje de oficial idéntico al del sueño.

—¿Qué traes puesto?

—El vestuario para el VCR.

—¿VCR?

—El director me envió a decirte que debes ir a vestirte, casi es tu turno.

—¿Estamos grabando un VCR en este edificio?

Siwon ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, los chicos Lee se ponen de pie, caminan hacia la puerta y salen. Choi camina hacia Heechul, éste se pone de pie con un repentino nudo en la garganta. El andar del otro se vuelve más amenazador y, apenas está a unos centímetros de él, se inclina hasta su oreja y dice:

—¿Asustado, pirata?

 

Entonces Heechul despertó, jadeante.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!— exclama.

Mira a todas partes, se lleva la mano derecha al pecho e intenta tranquilizarse. Aterrador. Un sueño aterrador. Teuk tenía razón: mirar televisión hasta tarde y comer ramen, helado y galletas al mismo tiempo era una mala idea. No lo volvería a hacer.


End file.
